Darkness Weakness
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: A new girl comes, just who is she? What does she want wirh Sakura?


Summary: Since Syaoran's gone for a while Eriol and Tomoyo take this chance, but they ahve a new rival that seems to know about the Clow Cards, and the Card Mistress. Also seems to have cards of her own. Just who is she and what does she want?

'Ello! It's me. I just got into CCS and decided to make a fanfiction. For those of yu who like my stories I'm still working on the Gakuen Alice one. Don't worry. Just been busy with school and cleaning. So heres a new story to pass you time. Hope you like it. Some of the people are OOC, becuase I want them to be. I RULE OVER THE OOC's! Muhahaha, JK, but I wish.

Sakura: Hoe! You're scary Vampire, and also Vampire does not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way. If she did, she would so make Yukito/Yue and Eriol kill Syaoran and fight over Sakura, with Tomoyo telling her true feelings and using her body guards to fight off anyone that likes her. But alas she doesn't. If she did, Syaoran would be dead, but in Tsubasa C. she would make him ALIVE! Anywho sorry about that, but no she doesn't. Just a fan like the rest of us.

Kero: I WANT FOOD!

Vampire: Great...

Eriol: I like the idea... but then Sakura would be in more trouble since he helps ONLY a little.

* * *

_I sat on the ground that was covered in black. I stared at the black walls around me. I was trapped. Trapped in a never ending world of darkness. I looked up. I saw a white dot. I stood up shocked. In my dark world I found a light. It was small, meaning I haven't met the person yet. I found a reason to live in the reasonless world. Fate….. it's a mystery. You don't now what it will bring….._

_BRINGGGGGGG_

Sakura squeezed her eyes and opened them. She shot up and looked around. She turned to her alarm clock to see she slept 20 minutes in. "HOEEEEE!" She screamed. Sakura burst out of bed and dashed all over her room. "What's with all the noise?" Kero asked from his little room in the desk. "I'm late!" Sakura said brushing her hair. "Also, I had a strange dream. It was like I was someone else in the dream. I was looking though someone else's eyes." Sakura explained looking for her books. "That means you're seeing someone who actually wakes up early." Kero joked. "NOT FUNNY!" Sakura fumed.

After the 1 minute breakfast she dashed out of her house skating along the road. "I'll ask Yue about it. At least he doesn't joke." Sakura said blushing. "And I'll see Yukito!" She giggled. When she got to school she said good morning to Rika.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said smiling. "Good morning Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said sighing. "I ate breakfast in one minute this morning." Sakura sighed. "Good morning Sakura." Eriol said with a mature smirk. "Good morning. Man I had a weird dream." Sakura said smiling. "What was it about?" He asked. "Well, it was like I was seeing the dream though a person's eyes. Like I was dreaming about someone else's dream." Sakura tried to explain. Before Eriol could answer the teacher came in.

Terade-sensei coughed. Everyone quieted down. "As you know, Syaoran Li has gone back to Hong Kong for a few weeks, and we have a new student who's from America." He announced.

A girl wailed in. She had black hair that touched her end of her neck, and was all layered out. On her hair she had pink streaks. She was wearing the girl's school uniform but had to be smart ad spray paint the white skirt black. She glanced at each student but stopped at Sakura. "This is Rayne Barker. She's from America but knows Japanese very good." Terade said with a straight face. "Hello. I'm Rayne, and yes I speak Japanese like I've been here my whole life. Don't get in my way if you know what's good for you, and yes for those who want to ask I like dark things. I'm not labeled at a 'Emo' or 'Goth' or anything like that. I'm who I am." Rayne explained. "Okay, sit in front of Kinomoto-san please." Terade said. Sakura raised her hand. Rayne nodded and sat down. She glanced at Eriol. "Nice look English." Rayne smiled. Eriol blinked then smiled. "I guess I'm not the only one that can speak English. Of joy." Rayne said sarcastically.

Tomoyo smiled. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo.' She bowed her head. Rayne nodded. She sat down.

After class it was lunch. "Ne Rayne-chan, do you wan tot eat lunch with us?" Rika asked. "No thank you. I'm going to eat by my self." Rayne said and grabbed her bento. She walked out the door. "I might eat with her. It's not very friendly to eat by you're self." Eriol said and walked out the door.

With Rayne –

Rayne found a sakura tree and climbed it. She sat on a branch and opened her bento. "What do you want?" She asked. Eriol came from behind the bushes. "Just seeing if you weren't trying to run away from school. May I join you?" He asked. Rayne nodded. "But if you hurt you're self it's you're fault." She explained before taking a bite of her Yakisoba. Eriol looked at her. "You have a strong magic power. Who are you?" Eriol asked. "I'm Rayne Barker. I've had magical power since birth." Rayne explained. "Demo, you're powers are stronger than Clow Reed's." Eriol said in a strong male voice. "I care why? That old prune can be dead for all I care. Thanks to him…" Rayne stopped. She looked over to see Sakura skipping there way. "SAKURA!" Rayne said jumping off the tree and hugging her. "Hoe?!" She asked. "I'm glad to see you. Eriol was harassing me. Please eat with me." Rayne lied. She didn't want to finish what she had said.

They sat down under the tree, and Sakura invited Eriol. As you know he accepted. "So Eriol, why do you have magic powers?" Rayne asked. Eriol stopped what he was doing. He was shocked. He knew that if someone had more power than him, they could sense his magic. But he didn't think she would just ask him. "W-what do you mean?" Eriol asked. Before Rayne could speak someone popped up.

"Speaking of Magic, did you know that magic created the world? One day Magic just thought of making the world and did. Magic was a person, but after making the world and the people plants food and other things, they said it was because of the Magic power. So they made Magic a power named after Magic." Yamazaki stated. Sakura nodded holding onto his words. Rayne glared at him. "SHUT YOU'RE MOUTH YOU LIER!" Rayne yelled. "You have no rights to dishonor the magic names. You're stupid lies will make people think Magic was just a tool. SHUT YOU'RE DAMN MOUTH!" Rayne screamed. Yamazaki stared at her. "Magic is an important thing to me. BACK OFF!" Rayne hissed. "Um, I agree with Rayne. People in this world really care for Magic. Some magic can even make someone not disappear." Sakura said thinking about the time Toya gave his powers to Yue.

Eriol clapped. "That was a good speech you two. But they're right Yamazaki. Make sure you talk about Magic when their not around." Eriol said as Yamazaki ran to find more prey.

Rayne bowed. "I'm sorry. I'm just into Magic so much that I can't help but get mad when people talk bad about it. Magic is the best thing in the world," Rayne stared. "You can find the light that you need to be freed from you're dark world." She said looking down.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait!" She called. "I remember having a dream last night about that. This person was stuck in a dark room, but saw a light white dot on the walls of darkness. Saying that, that was its light." Sakura said describing the dream. Rayne said nothing. "I got that sentence out of a book of magic. I don't know what you're talking about." Rayne said blushing. "A book?" Eriol asked. "I have many magic books from my time in this world. Don't think it's stupid." Rayne said taking a bite of her bento. "Ne Rayne-chan, Eriol-kun, why don't we go to the indoor pool tomorrow?" Sakura asked. "No!" Rayne screamed panicky. "I hate pools! WATER!" Rayne said panting. "Can you not swim?" Sakura asked. "No, just a bad memory." "Also, if I do go by some strange thing, can I bring my older brother with me?" Rayne asked. "You have a brother?" Eriol asked. "Um." Rayne said nodding her head. "He's going to be in the same grade as Sakura's brother. And you're sister." Rayne explained. "Wait, how do you know our siblings?" Sakura asked. "I saw them with you. Also they have a slight power sense on them. But you're brother doesn't. I would think that you're brother didn't since you have power." Rayne explained.

"But then what about my sister?" Eriol asked. "Easy. She had the same powers as you do." Rayne explained. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called. "We have to go back to class now. Also, are they coming with us to the indoor pool?" Tomoyo asked. "Um, but Rayne said she has to see." Sakura said smiling. "Also, I bumped into Toya. He had that girl on him, but a new boy was following him to. It was very funny." Tomoyo said laughing a bit. "That's my brother. He likes to hang out with people that I say to hang out with. Seeing they are their siblings I made him hang out with them." Rayne said pointing to Sakura and Eriol.

Tomoyo nodded. "So you'll go with us?" She asked. "Sure. But I'm not getting in the water."

After class –

"Man that was a hard test!" Sakura said stretching. "Ne Sakura-san, can I walk you home today?" Eriol asked. "Sure." Sakura smiled. "I'm coming!" Rayne said. "Why?" Sakura asked. "My brother wants to meet you're dad." Rayne lied. Eriol's eyes narrowed. "Why does you're brother want to meet her dad?" Eriol asked. "Because, he wants to spend the night at her house. He's never been good with friends so I want him to be happy, also, Sakura-chan. Can I sleep over?" Rayne asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Tomoyo-chan is coming too. I can have a sleep over party!" Sakura said happily. "Is Rayne sleeping over two? I can film her too." Tomoyo said. "F-film? What do you mean?" Rayne asked Chibi style backing away from Tomoyo sweat dropping. "Tomoyo-chan likes to film me on her video camera. If she see's anything cute she'll film it." Sakura explained.

"I know. How about tonight, we all make a cake to bring for tomorrow. The winner gets to kiss Sakura on the cheek." Tomoyo said with an evil smirk. Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright, but we should ask Sakura if it's okay with her." Eriol said.

In Eriol's mind –

_Yes! Finally! I'll be able to kiss Sakura! That stupid decanted of mine shall know that this is what I planed. Nothing can get in the way now!_

In Rayne's mind –

_Yosh! I won't loose. Getting to kiss Sakura the Card Mistress on the cheek is like a dream! I have to follow my plans!_

In Tomoyo's mind –

_I won't loose. Even if Sakura doesn't know my true feelings for her I can't be selfish. But this is my chance to make her see that I love her more than a friend and a second cousin! I have to win this!_

In Sakura's mind –

_I wonder what their thinking. Hm, but what should I do? I mean it's not a kiss on the lips so it should be okay. I'll say yes. I wonder what Tomoyo-chan is thinking about this….._

Sakura nodded. "I'll do it. But I'm making a cake myself for you all to enjoy." Sakura said with a smile.

They all nodded and grabbed their things heading to Toya's school. At the entrance Sakura could see Toya being attacked by Nakuru Akizuki (a.k.a. Ruby Moon.) and a boy with black short hair and silver eyes. "Who's that?" Tomoyo asked. "My brother." Rayne said smiling. "Oi, Natsume! Come on." Rayne said waving her arm in the air. Natsume looked at her. He ran over to her and picked her up. "Hello Rayne! How was you're day at school, did you get hurt!?" He asked squeezing her to death. "No." Rayne said simply. "Brother Complex." Toya said walking over to Sakura. "Who is this cutie?!" Natsume asked bending down to Sakura's height. He blushed. "KAWAII!" He screamed. He hugged her. As he hugged her he whispered in her ear "_Child of the stars, it's a pleaser to meet you. Card Mistress._" He let go of her. She was shocked. Rayne narrowed her eyes. "Ne Toya, Natsume's sleeping over at you're house right? Well Tomoyo-chan and I are to. Hope we can have fun." Rayne said bowing. "Isn't she cute Eriol?" Nakuru asked. Eriol said nothing. "Where is Yukito?" Sakura asked. "Ah, he's getting attacked by club members wanting him to join." Toya explained.

Sakura nodded. "Ne Eriol, do you want to come over to the house for some cake?" Sakura asked. Nakuru answered. "YES!" She said hugging Sakura. "You're my sweet. And thanks again for being born! You're just too cute!" She said blushing like an idiot as she hugged Sakura. Eriol slapped his forehead. '_You're going to make her scarred of her when we fight you idiot._' Eriol thought.

Tomoyo filmed Sakura getting hugged. "My, my! Sakura's loved by everyone!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Loves better than the darkness. Being trapped. That's something you don't want." Rayne said under her breathe. Sakura heard this and remembered her dream. "Was that from a book?" She asked still being hugged. Rayne looked up coming back to reality. "Um." Rayne said smiling.

"Come on Monster." Toya said walking with Natsume following. "I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura fumed. Hey walked to the house. "Ah, don't you need to get you're swim suits from you're house?" Sakura asked. "No. Can we borrow yours? You see when we moved we forgot to bring our swim suits." Rayne said laughing a little. Sakura nodded. "I also brought a swim suit I made for Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she tried to pull the suit out of her out night bag. Eriol smiled.

"Hoe!" Sakura yelled. They looked at her. "I forgot something in the class room! I'll be right back!" Sakura said as she ran to the school. Rayne ran after her. "I'll go with her! The rest of you can just stay here!" She said, but Eriol and Tomoyo ran after her. "Wait!" Toya called. "Hey, leave them. It's better to stay in numbers when it's getting dark." Natsume stated. Toya stared at him. He looked at him like he does to Eriol.

"Hoe! I can't believe I forgot my book bag! I'm so stupid." Sakura said as she walked out of her class room. "You forgot you're book bag?" Rayne asked. "HOE!" She screamed. "Sorry, I guess I scarred you." Rayne said laughing. "Sakura-chan you forgot you're book bag again? Oh well." Tomoyo said from behind Rayne. "Oi, where's Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Rayne blinked. "Wasn't he behind you?" She asked. Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura walked out of the building until a basketball came flying at her. "Hoe!" She screamed getting knocked to the ground. Tomoyo ran to her. 'Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" She asked. "Um, but that basketball hit me." Sakura said standing up. The basketball flew at Tomoyo. Sakura got in front of her and took the hit. "Sakura-chan! You didn't have to take it. I can get hurt some of the time." Tomoyo said. "I'm alright." Sakura said. "They don't hurt as much as they look like they do." Rayne said walking out. A ball came her way. She caught it and threw it into a window. Just then the balls that were floating stopped and just stood there on the ground.

"Let's go." Rayne said. "What did you do?" Sakura asked. "I knocked out the person that was controlling the balls. He was hiding by that window that I threw the ball at." Rayne said smirking.

As they walked back to the group Rayne stopped. She turned back to Eriol that had a red mark on his cheek. "Why did you throw the ball at me?" He asked rubbing his cheek. "You were hurting Sakura and Tomoyo-chan." Rayne explained. "I do it, so that she'll turn the cards into Sakura Cards.' Eriol explained. "Oh! I'm sorry. But why hurt Tomoyo-chan?" Rayne asked. "Because then Sakura would have to change the cards." Eriol explained.

"Uh, Eriol-kun, what happen to you're cheek?" Sakura asked coming back to them. "Ah, I got hit in the cheek by a ball. I was looking for you, and I got hit by a ball that broke though the window." Eriol lied. "I'm sorry. You could have stayed with my big brother." Sakura said bowing. "I'll make it up to you." She said smiling. "I'll do any thing for you." She said with a smile. Eriol smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He said with a smile.

When they got home Sakura could hear a male voice besides the two brothers. Sakura and the others came into the living room to see….

* * *

Ah! I'm sorry about Eriol, but that was just funny. Anywho, hope you like it and please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
